


Dancing to the Sound of Gunfire

by MrEvilside



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crimes & Criminals, Dark Comedy, Disapproving Family, Flirting, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrEvilside/pseuds/MrEvilside
Summary: Loki, a brilliant university student and son of a wealthy businessman, is dating En Dwi Gast, a powerful crime lord who also happens to be over thirty years older than him. Loki's family and friends don't exactly approve. Loki doesn't care. En Dwi is very amused.





	1. Part 1: Gunfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Little_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_R/gifts).



> **Little_R's request:** Prompt 1 (I really hope you're ready for all of these, also if you want to mix some together or split them up that's fine ofc): Modern AU: En Dwi is Loki's sugar daddy and is sugar daddying him up. En Dwi is also a wealthy criminal. (no abuse or any stuff like that please)

‘You’re a mess,’ Valkyrie declared before taking a long swig from her second – third? – bottle of vodka.

         Loki arched an eyebrow at her. ‘Excuse me if I don’t take your words seriously,’ he said.

         ‘What?’

         She frowned at him, then at the bottle, then at herself. Loki could not remember how many days she had been wearing that shirt for.

         She shrugged. ‘Suit yourself,’ she huffed. ‘ _I’m_ not spreading my legs for an old man.’

 

*

 

_‘You cheated!’_

_‘Did I? Maybe you just don’t know how to play poker.’_

_‘Bullshit. You were counting the cards or something!’_

_‘Let go of my shirt. You’ll crumple it. And your breath smells.’_

_‘Motherfucker!’_

 

*

 

‘How did you even meet this guy?’ Natasha asked, popping a small pretzel into her mouth.

         ‘At a party,’ Loki answered, ‘as you do.’

         ‘As you do?’ Natasha cocked an eyebrow. ‘How _do_ you do it? I doubt he came to any of the parties on campus. We would have noticed your shameless flirting.’

         ‘I would like to point out he’s the only one to flirt shamelessly,’ Loki corrected her.

         Natasha gave him a look. ‘So what kind of party was it?’

 

*

 

_‘Oh, dear. I’m afraid I got your shirt all, all dirty, huh? Any of that your blood?’_

_‘I… I don’t think so.’_

_‘Ah, jolly good! Would have been a shame to ruin any part of that, that perfect picture you’ve got going there.’_

*

 

Loki rolled his eyes and waved his hand in the air. ‘The kind of party boring old men go to. He’s a businessman. He goes to the same upper-class soirees my father likes to attend – galas, high class dinners, etcetera.’

         ‘Weird,’ Tony remarked. ‘I know of all the “old men’s parties” you’re talking about. I have to go to them, since Dad is forever unavailable in Hell, you know, and I’ve never heard of or seen anyone called “En Dwi Gast” there. Trust me, I’d remember.’

         ‘Why do you even care?’ Loki objected. ‘You never used to like me.’

         ‘You pushed me off the snowboard when we were fourteen,’ Tony counteracted. ‘We were on the steepest track. You traumatised me for life.’

         ‘You survived,’ Loki pointed out.

         Tony raised his index finger like a pedantic teacher. ‘Which gave me the opportunity to re-evaluate you.’

         ‘I should have pushed harder.’

         ‘I just worry about you, Loki.’ Tony sighed. ‘You make these crazy decisions sometimes, especially when you’re drunk.’

         ‘I wasn’t drunk that night,’ Loki countered.

         ‘Great, so what _did_ you do when you guys met?’

         Loki’s shoulders slumped in defeat. ‘Oh, bother,’ he muttered, crossing his arms. ‘All right, I’ll tell you.’

 

*

 

_‘Now, I trust this, this’ll be our little secret, yes?’_

_‘Did you just call me hot?’_

_‘Yup.’_

_‘Good. Because I was going to ask you to buy me a drink, and it would have been a whole lot more awkward if there had been a misunderstanding.’_

*

 

‘He bought me a drink. Happy now?’

         Thor folded his bulging arms over his chest, brow furrowed and lips pressed together into his thinking expression.

_Eh, thinking_ , Loki mused to himself. _That’s cute_.

         ‘He bought you a drink? That’s all?’ Thor asked.

         ‘And the rest is history, as the saying goes,’ Loki concluded with an elaborate hand gesture.

         Thor raised a hand to his temple to massage it slowly. Loki wondered if he hoped to wake up his brain.

         ‘I don’t want to mother you,’ Thor began, at which point Loki was already rolling his eyes, ‘but, you have to admit, you have a track record of bad decisions…’

         ‘You’re spending too much time with Stark.’

         ‘… like the time you drove Dad’s car into a river…’

         ‘I was trying to prove a point.’

         ‘… or the time you pushed Tony off the snowboard…’

         ‘Why is everyone so upset about that? He’s alive!’

         ‘Do I have to go on?’

         It was Loki’s turn to cross his arms. ‘Let’s say, for conversational purposes, that I take your point,’ he conceded. ‘Go on.’

         ‘Well, I did some research,’ Thor revealed, a light blush colouring his cheeks, ‘and I couldn’t find this guy in any of Dad’s books…’

         Loki raised his eyebrows. He should be angry Thor was trying to dig up information on his boyfriend, but, honestly, as he himself admitted, ‘I’m impressed with your spirit of initiative, Thor. So you found out he’s never done business with Odin. What an amazing discovery.’

         Thor pointedly ignored his dry jab. ‘Don’t you find it weird? You said this guy’s a millionaire, but Dad’s never so much as mentioned him before.’

         ‘Dad isn’t all-knowing,’ Loki spat, ‘but I’m sure you still went to him in person.’

         The blush on Thor’s face deepened. ‘I’m just trying to protect you,’ he mumbled, ‘and Dad got really upset when I asked him. Like, livid.’

         ‘You do realise that’s motivation for me, don’t you?’

         The rumble of a powerful car engine interrupted Thor before he could continue.

 

*

 

_‘Don’t get me wrong, sugar, I’d love to, but, ah, maybe you’d like to get cleaned up first?’_

_‘I suppose that’d be ideal.’_

_‘I, ah, I got a room upstairs.’_

_‘You live here?’_

_‘Nah. I own the club.’_

_‘Please, lead the way.’_

*

 

‘That’ll be him.’ Loki glanced at the window. ‘Got to go.’

         He was out of his dorm room and striding down the corridor before Thor had a chance to stop him.

         His elder brother could only watch through the window as he waltzed his way to an orange and golden Lamborghini parked in front of the building. The plate read “EDG4ST”.

         Thor’s eyes started rolling so fast they could have popped out of their sockets.

         As Loki approached the vehicle, the driver’s door swung open to let out a gentleman with carefully styled silver hair and a carefully arranged blue three-piece suit, gold shirt, and red shoes combo. He was wearing a pair of shades and several golden rings, and his teeth glimmered when he beamed at Loki and opened his arms to him.

         That grin soon disappeared against Loki’s lips, pressed against his own like they were the only two people standing in the street.

         Loki fisted a hand into the golden shirt, twisting the collar to pull him closer, and forced his older partner to rest his back against the car to sustain his impetus.

         Under Thor’s exasperated and slightly horrified gaze, the gentleman tilted his head in the direction of the dorm and seemed to fix his gaze right on that window, though with the shades it was hard to tell from that distance.

         Then the gentleman waved at him, and there was no doubt.

         Thor’s fingers clenched into a fist.

 

*

 

‘Hello to you, too,’ En Dwi told Loki, breathless, when Loki had to pull away, gasping for air. ‘Trouble with your friends?’

         Loki’s mouth was red from the kiss. He wiped his own smirk off it with the back of his hand. ‘What do you mean?’ he asked.

         ‘I can see your brother spying us right now. He doesn’t look friendly.’

         ‘Ignore him,’ Loki huffed, opening the door to the passenger’s seat. ‘Are we going or not?’

         ‘Now, now.’ En Dwi tutted at him. ‘Why would you be the only one to, ah, put on a show, eh?’

         Then he grabbed a fistful of Loki’s hair on the nape of his neck and drew him to his own chest again, their lips coming together for another bruising kiss. This time Loki felt En Dwi’s movement when he waved at Thor, and he couldn’t help snickering between kisses.

         By the time they broke apart, they were both unable to contain their giggling.

         En Dwi straightened his collar and gestured towards the car, then held the same hand out to Loki, who realised the car keys were dangling from the tips of En Dwi’s fingers.

         ‘Shall we?’ En Dwi invited him, winking.

         Loki glanced back towards his dorm room. His blinds had been pulled down. He found himself smiling.

         When he looked back at En Dwi, he had a quick flashback – _the man’s shirt was red, not golden, and Loki’s shirt was red, too, red with blood, while En Dwi’s was as pristine and shiny as the smoking gun in his hand_. His grin widened.

         He grabbed the keys from En Dwi’s outstretched hand. The man caught his fingers and kissed his knuckles.

         ‘Lead the way,’ he said, his eyes gleaming.

         ‘My pleasure,’ Loki answered, feeling as giddy as a teenager with a crush.

 

*

 

‘Are you happy?’ Frigga asked.

         Loki couldn’t find it in himself to huff, sigh, or roll his eyes at her.

         ‘Yes,’ he told her.

         She smiled, her eyes crinkling, and put a hand on his shoulder. For the first time, Loki realised he had grown taller than her.

         She rose on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. ‘Be careful,’ she murmured.

         He rested his own hand over hers and nodded.

         ‘I’ll try.’

 

*

 

‘So where are we going?’

         ‘Oh, you’ll, you’ll love it. We’re going to an execution.’


	2. Part 2: The Execution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Little_R's request:** Prompt 3: En Dwi is a wealthy criminal/Loki's sugar daddy and brings him somewhere as armcandy (or maybe also for help 'cause Loki is smart) to like a meeting or party or something.

Loki thought it was a joke, a metaphor, a hyperbole.

 

*

 

As soon as they stepped into the night club, Loki clung to En Dwi’s upper arm with both hands and squeezed _hard_.

         ‘Why didn’t you _tell_ me?’ he hissed.

         En Dwi lowered his glasses and glanced down at his bicep. Loki’s grip on it loosened.

         ‘Tell you, uh, tell you what, sweetheart?’ En Dwi asked.

         Loki looked around pointedly. The club seemed worlds away from the sketchy gambling den he remembered from his first visit. All swindlers – or swindlers who _looked_ like swindlers, that is – were gone. In their place were men and women in gaudy, expensive clothes worth more than twice Loki’s whole attire – swindlers who looked less like swindlers.

         ‘I’m underdressed,’ he muttered, gesturing towards his skinny black jeans and banal white shirt.

         En Dwi placed a reassuring hand on his back. ‘Nah, whatcha talking about?’

         He laughed and kissed the tip of Loki’s nose. Loki frowned.

         En Dwi laughed again. ‘You look perfect,’ he said. ‘Plus you’re with me. No one who’s with me is ever any less than perfect.’

         He performed an impromptu half-pirouette and grabbed a passing man, who looked like a giant bulldog in a suit.

         Glancing subtly at his livid face, Loki wondered if he had high blood pressure.

         ‘Thanos, my old friend!’ En Dwi squealed in delight, then pointed at Loki. ‘Isn’t he perfect?’

         ‘Gast. Good to see you.’ The huge bull— _man_ took En Dwi’s childish approach in strides and patted his hand. ‘He is perfect.’

         He barely looked at Loki, like the younger man was a stain on his shoe.

         ‘Congratulations to you both. I was delighted to be invited here today.’

         ‘Any time, old friend! Any time!’ En Dwi replied.

         ‘Aren’t you going to give me a hint of what’s to come?’ Thanos asked.

         ‘Ah! Nice try.’ En Dwi grinned. ‘It’s a surprise, my dear. A lovely surprise!’

         Loki didn’t scoff for fear he would spit glitter.

         After En Dwi wished the man, Thanos, a pleasant evening and steered Loki away, the younger man whispered into his ear, ‘He is anything but “delighted” to be here. He’s trying to gauge if it’s worth his time at all.’

         ‘Aw, you’re good.’ En Dwi’s eyes danced the way they did when he was impressed, like he had stars in them. ‘Very good! Yeah, he’s not a fan of mine. Feeling’s mutual. I just, uh, I really wanted him to come today!’

         ‘Why?’

         En Dwi winked at him. ‘Don’t ruin all the fun, eh? You’ll find out. Now, keep doing that!’

         Loki cocked an eyebrow at him. ‘Doing what?’

         En Dwi grabbed two champagne flutes from a waitress – how did he time it so well without even looking? – and offered one to the younger man. ‘That, that mojo of yours, where you get all perceptive and, and get inside people’s head without knowing them at all!’

         He gestured grandly with the glass and almost sloshed some of the drink on his clothes. ‘I’m loving it!’

         ‘Is that why you brought me along?’ Loki wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, pressing himself flush against En Dwi’s side. ‘To entertain you?’

         ‘Of course, love.’ En Dwi winked. ‘You’re very good at, ah, _entertaining_ me – it’s a real talent! And look…’ He gestured with his free arm to encompass the whole room. ‘You have so many opportunities to practise!’

         Loki followed the movement with his sharp gaze.

         ‘Let’s go, then,’ he said.

 

*

 

‘Aww, he’s so cute!’

         The woman who was beaming and staring at Loki through mascara-enhanced lashes had shiny black leather leggings and a matching emerald green corset, and long blonde hair draped over her naked shoulders.

         Her smile was cutting and she had a viper’s eyes.

         ‘What’s his name?’ she asked, as if Loki wasn’t even there.

         He offered her his hand. ‘Loki,’ he said, ‘and I’m not a dog.’

         She flashed him a brief glare before clearing her throat and taking his hand. He made her laugh when he bowed down to kiss her knuckles.

         ‘What a gent!’ she cooed. ‘Where did you find him, my darling? I want one!’

         ‘Universities are great centres of culture, dear Amora,’ En Dwi suggested, a predatory smile spreading across his lips. ‘You should try them.’

         Amora curled her carefully manicured nails around his bicep, drawing circles on the fabric of the sleeve with her fingertips. ‘You old trickster, you,’ she murmured. ‘Is that why you haven’t had time to return my calls? You’ve been busy visiting “centres of culture”?’

         ‘There’s always, always time for business, dear.’ Much to Loki’s satisfaction, En Dwi stepped out of her reach and adjusted his collar. ‘All opportunities for _entertainment_ , on the other hand, must be, must be snatched as they come, like the Romans used to say.’

         He and Loki exchanged a knowing glance under Amora’s hardly concealed frown.

         Then Loki made a show of acknowledging her again and performed another, deeper bow, flexing one arm across his waist.

         ‘May I have this dance, Ms. Amora?’ he asked as a DJ in a corner changed the background music to a slower tune.

         Her body felt as cold as her voice when they waltzed away from En Dwi and she whispered, ‘You’d better be careful, Loki, darling. You might think you’re on top of the world, but, you know…’ She pretended to heave a concerned sigh. ‘Gast is fickle as much as he is generous.’

         ‘Is that what’s going on between you two, Madam?’ Loki raised his eyebrows, feigning preoccupation.

         ‘I know he’s a busy man.’ Amora shrugged. ‘I’m just saying, he overpromises sometimes. I’d be sorry to see you on the wrong end of that. But maybe…’

         She tried the little nails-on-bicep stunt she had pulled with En Dwi only minutes earlier.

         Loki fought to suppress an eye-roll. Did she truly think he hadn’t noticed the first time?

         ‘Maybe we could help each other,’ she said, looking up into his face with wide, very green eyes.

 

*

 

Loki felt bad for assuring Frigga he would be careful.

         To think that, for once, he was trying to tell the truth.

 

*

 

‘Why is she even here?’ Loki asked En Dwi after his impromptu dance. He could feel everyone’s eyes on his back as he worked his way back to the older man, and smirked.

         ‘What? You don’t like her?’ En Dwi half-asked, half-giggled.

         ‘She jumped on the chance to talk me into double-crossing you,’ Loki pointed out. ‘And I’ve known her for five minutes. What _did_ you promise her?’

         ‘Oh, you know.’ En Dwi made a vague gesture. ‘She wants to, what was it, oh yes, she wants to be editor-in-chief of _Enchantress_.’

         ‘The fashion magazine? The most famous fashion magazine in the country?’

         ‘That’s the one.’ En Dwi nodded. ‘I, ah, I might have said I’d put in a good word for her, but she’s much better as a snitch than as a proper businesswoman, you know. Would be a real shame to lose her.’

         He gave Amora a once-over, lingering on her generous hips and abundant breasts, and Loki sighed.

         ‘You’ll get yourself killed,’ he said.

         ‘They’ve been telling me that for years,’ En Dwi grinned. ‘Now, honey, this was jolly good fun, but, uh, when are you going to step up your game?’

         Loki frowned. ‘Excuse me?’ He threw his arms wide open. ‘Everyone was looking at me, thank you very much.’

         En Dwi scratched one side of his neck. ‘Yeah, but, but you’re waiting for them to come to you, sweetness. I was hoping to see some more, well, some more initiative on your part, hmm?’

         ‘Initiative,’ Loki muttered between gritted teeth. ‘All right. I’ll go get us some drinks.’

         En Dwi slapped his backside when he turned, startling him.

         ‘That’s the spirit!’ the older man laughed as Loki whipped around to glare at him.

 

*

 

A man sat on a stool at the bar, one elbow on the countertop, his body twisted around to survey the room.

         ‘You should run,’ the man mumbled after Loki ordered two of the best drinks in the house.

         ‘Should I?’

         Loki cocked his head in his direction. The man was good-looking enough despite his scruffy appearance – artificially unkempt beard, dishevelled hair, and a moustache that failed to make him seem older and wiser than his real age.

         ‘He won’t protect you.’ The man had his fingers wrapped around a full glass so tightly Loki thought it surprising it hadn’t yet shattered to pieces. ‘He doesn’t protect anyone.’

         ‘What makes you so sure I need protection?’ Loki asked in a pleasant tone. The bartender came back with his drinks, so he flashed him a grateful smile, though his hackles were rising on the nape of his neck.

         ‘You’re the only one here who’s not a criminal, Loki Odinson,’ the man answered.

         Loki gave him a long, intense look. ‘How do you know my name?’

         ‘It’s my job to know things,’ the man replied. Loki scoffed and he blushed ever so slightly. ‘It’s true, all right?’ he insisted. ‘I’m the police. Sort of. You could call me a “guardian.” People hire me to make sure things don’t get bloody. Well, _too_ bloody.’

         ‘Have you got a name, Mr. Guardian?’ Loki joked.

         ‘Quill,’ the man said, scrunching up his nose. ‘You still don’t believe me? I have a badge!’

         ‘Look, Mr. Quill.’ Loki’s smile shifted from friendly to pitying, like he was talking to a naïve child. ‘You don’t sound like a criminal, either. I would recommend you get out.’

         ‘Ah.’ Quill’s laugh sounded dry and humourless, like the song of a broken bell. ‘Wish I could, Odinson.’

         ‘Not here on business then?’ Loki observed.

         Quill stared down at his glass. ‘No,’ he admitted.

         Loki patted him on the shoulder and bent down to whisper into his ear, ‘Get out of here, Mr. Quill.’

         Then he took his drinks and walked away.

 

*

 

‘So?’ En Dwi was waiting for him with his arms folded and his eyebrows raised. ‘How did it go?’

         Loki shrugged. ‘I got drinks,’ he answered.

         ‘Yeah, and what did you get out of that sulky fellow? You got all, um, all up close and personal,’ En Dwi pressed on.

         Loki cursed his stupid soft heart. ‘Nothing,’ he said. ‘There was nothing to get out of him. He’s just a sad drunk.’ He grinned. ‘Is this you being jealous, _Mr. Gast_?’

         ‘You wouldn’t want to see me jealous, sugar,’ En Dwi smirked.

         For once, Loki didn’t dare attempt a comeback. The older man wound an arm around his shoulders and steered him towards a pair of double doors.

         ‘Come on, everyone!’ he exclaimed, then clapped his hands, which proved to be awkward for both of them when he wouldn’t let go of Loki.

         Everyone looked at him like dogs waiting for a command.

         En Dwi beamed at his audience.

         ‘To the main event!’

 

*

 

It was a woman, that was all Loki could tell when he first laid eyes on her.

         It took him ten seconds of staring before he finally recognised her.

         Her purple blouse and stylish green trousers were in tatter; her nose was broken, her left eye black and swollen; her dyed hair was tangled and encrusted with blood.

         She was sitting on the floor or, rather, the lower half of her body was on the floor, her legs bent at an unnatural angle. A short, stocky woman held her head up by a fistful of hair, turning her face to the light for all to see.

         Muffled gasps blossomed among the spectators as they flowed into the new room, which was smaller and more intimate than the other.

         Letting his gaze sweep over them, Loki quickly spotted Thanos, Amora, and Quill. Thanos had his big fists clenched at his sides, his face void of any trace of feigned friendliness. Amora had her arms folded over her chest, a satisfied smile on her glossy lips. Quill looked like someone had just punched him in the stomach.

         In the ensuing stunned, motionless silence, En Dwi Gast was the first to move and speak, strolling towards the stocky woman and her victim like he was on the red carpet.

         ‘First of all, thank you, thank you all for coming tonight, my friends!’ he began, gesturing, rings glinting on his fingers. ‘Too bad the occasion isn’t, uh, the happiest, as they say.’

         When he stopped in front of the stocky woman, she bowed her head and handed him a gun. Loki heard a loud click when he took off the safety and checked it was loaded.

         ‘I mean, it is still, uh, a celebration of sorts. The start of a new era!’ En Dwi went on, turning away from the woman on the floor to face his audience. ‘I think we all know who this is, yes?’ He waved the weapon in the general direction of the ground behind him. ‘If you don’t, well, let me introduce you! This is Gamora, former editor-in-chief of our favourite fashion magazine. She’s, uh, she’s done a pretty good job, but, well, all good things must come to an end. So I thought, why not give her a proper send-off? One with, you know, real good fireworks.’ He sighed and wiped away a non-existent tear with his free hand. ‘Aw, goodbyes always make me emotional.’

         Then he twirled around and shot Gamora in the head.

         Just like that.

         The gestures were clean and seamless, entirely different from his usual eerie, inarticulate way of moving.

         ‘Best to keep them short and sweet,’ he concluded in a quieter voice.

         It cut through the silence like a blade.

 

*

 

Loki’s head was still ringing long after the shot.

_Just like that._

*

 

Loki saw Quill biting his bottom lip until his teeth were stained red. He saw tears in Thanos’s eyes.

         En Dwi blew over the gun, although it wasn’t fuming, and handed it back to his assistant. He stepped back towards the crowd and held his arm out.

         ‘Please, give a warm welcome to _Enchantress_ ’s new editor-in-chief…’

         Amora made a valiant effort not to look put out and terrified when she left the lines of stunned spectators to walk right into En Dwi’s embrace. A murderer’s embrace.

         He slipped his arm around her shoulders and made her spin around towards the audience.

‘… our hard-working, talented Amora!’

         He began clapping, his heavy rings clinking every single time. The shrill sound threatened to split Loki’s head in half.

         Slowly, everyone else was clapping, too.

         Loki cast another sweeping glance about. Everyone except Quill – who was nowhere to be seen – and Thanos, who stood on the outer edge of the group of invitees, glaring at the walls.

         Following the direction of his gaze, Loki realised the corners of the room werecrawling with men in dark suits, most likely armed. Like cockroaches, they scurried around, moving along with the crowd, ready to pounce on any potential problem.

         And pounce they did.

         ‘Let me go, motherfucker!’

         Five of them – like cockroaches – they swarmed over a man and tackled him to the floor.

         Loki didn’t have to see his face to know who it was.

         Quill.

 _I told you to get out_ , Loki mused, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. He remembered Quill had been doing the same thing when Gamora was shot, and he stopped.

En Dwi raised an eyebrow at the ruckus.

         ‘Who’s that?’ he asked to no one in particular. His face and tone showed nothing but boredom and slight annoyance.

         The stocky woman beside him said something, but it was too quiet for Loki to hear.

         ‘Her _boyfriend_?’ En Dwi’s voice was loud enough to carry over to his side of the room. ‘Oh, that’s, that’s sweet. No idea she had a soft spot for, uh, stray dogs.’

         As he pushed his way to the double doors, pressing one hand to his stomach, Loki heard him continue, ‘Yeah, shoot him, then clean up this mess.’

         He didn’t make it to the exit. He had to stop, staggering on wobbly legs, bent over, hands on his knees, and threw up.

 _Yes, please_ , he begged. _Clean up this mess._

         Then he looked up and realised Quill’s little stunt had drawn all the bodyguards’ attention.

         So Loki was alone and Thanos stood before him and the doors, immovable, like a mountain.

         For all that his cheeks were still streaked with tears, the man adjusted his tie and said, ‘Good evening again. Loki, is it?’

 

*

 

Loki should stop making promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so apparently it isn't only two parts anymore. All these characters turned up! And plot happened! Somebody stop me!
> 
> I’m taking requests for more FrostMaster fics [here](http://mrevilside.tumblr.com/post/173599118197/accepting-frostmaster-requests). Ask away :)

**Author's Note:**

> So I went to see Hotel Artemis and this happened.
> 
> It will be a two-part story. I have more than two prompts to fill for Little_R, but I had to start somewhere. I hope you enjoyed part one! I used a very dialogue-heavy, cinematic (I hope) writing style, which I'm not overtly familiar with. It's a good way to practice, so I hope it came out all right.
> 
> I’m taking requests for more FrostMaster fics [here](http://mrevilside.tumblr.com/post/173599118197/accepting-frostmaster-requests). Ask away :)


End file.
